mangamystorylivefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ik heb het verpest!
Ik heb het verpest! ''Vervolg: Liefde op het eerste zicht '' "Nee!" riep ik en duwde hem weg. Hij keek me aan geschokt. "Het spijt me!" riep hij over van de spijt "Ik weet niet wat me bezielde! Het spijt me!" riep hij en kreeg tranen in zijn ogen. "Ik... ik moet gaan!" riep ik en stormde de deur uit. Ik rende zo snel als ik kon het huis uit en rende richting het appartement van mij en mijn broer. Ik bleef maar door rennen en door rennen en keek niet achterom om te zien of hij me volgde of niet. Ik huilde. Ik was zo stom! Hij wilde me kussen en ik duwde hem weg! Waarom in vredesnaam?! Waarom?! Ik had het penthouse in het visier en rende sneller. Net toen ik tegen de deur ging rammen, deed mijn broer te deur open. Hij ging me zoeken. Dus in plaats van de deur te raken, botste ik tegen mijn broer en vielen we allebei op de grond. "Myuu, wat doe je?! Waar was je?! Wat... wat..?" vroeg hij, maar stopte toen hij zag dat ik zat te huilen "Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg hij bezorgd om me. "Gingka, hij... hij..." snift ik, maar begon nog harder te wenen. "Oh, oh. Kalm aan. Rustig. Adem eerst diep in en dan weer uit." zei hij tegen me en het hielp. Ik was gekalmeerd. "Kom." zei hij "We gaan naar boven." zei hij en trok me mee naar binnen. "Dus wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg hij toen we binnen waren, ik zat aan tafel en hij kwam me thee brengen. "Gingka kwam naar me toe op straat en verontschuldigde zich, maar ik deed bot en hij begon te huilen. Dus... dus..." zei ik en begon weer te sniffen. "Rustig, rustig. Doe het kalm aan. Take it easy." zei hij en glimlachte. "Ok." zei ik en snoof diep adem. "Dus Gingka kwam zich verontschuldigen, jij deed bot, hij begon te huilen en dan...?" vroeg mijn broer toen hij zag dat ik weer rustig was. "Hij liep weg, ik ging hem achterna, ik kwam bij zijn huis terecht, bediende deed open, bracht me naar zijn kamer, ik kwam daar binnen, ik verontschuldigde me huilend, hij veegde mijn tranen en probeerde me te kussen." maar het laatste zei ik heel zachtjes. "Wat?!" vroeg Ryuga die boos was geworden "Oh, nee! Niet met mijn zus! Die krijgt er van langs!" zei Ryuga en hij werd rood van woede. "Ryuga, Ryuga, kalm. Ik heb hem niet gekust. In tegendeel ik duwde hem weg." zei ik en draaide me om. "Je duwde hem weg?" vroeg hij verbaasd omdat ik dat zei. "Ja. Ik wist niet wat ik deed." zei ik en draaide me terug om naar mijn broer. "Je houdt niet van hem?" vroeg hij nieuwschierig. "Nee! In tegendeel ik hou juist wel van hem, maar ik weet niet waarom ik dat deed. Ik was heel blij dat hij me wilde kussen, maar ik duwde hem weg! Waarom weet ik niet!" riep ik terug wenend "Nu haat hij me!" riep ik helemaal over stuur. "Maar nee." zei mijn broer om me te sussen "Gingka is niet zo'n jongen. Hij vergeeft het je vast." zei hij en wreef met zijn hand over mijn rechter arm. "Denk je?" vroeg ik terwijl ik mijn tranen wegveegde. "Dat weet ik zeker." zie hij en lachte. Ik lachte met hem mee. "Dus hoe is het gelopen met jou en Madoka?" vroeg ik nieuwschierig. Hij werd rood. Niet vaan woede of van schaamte, maar hij bloosde. "Wel... euh...." zei hij stotterend. "Hebben jullie iets uitgespookt?" vroeg ik nieuwschierig. "Nee! Nee, niet zo denken Myuu! Jak! Komaan!" riep hij helemaal rood "Ik zou nooit.... Allé ik bedoel... Ik zou haar niet... Euh... Eh..." zei hij en werd roder. Ik nam snel een foto. "Wat doe je?!" vroeg hij nu rood van woede. "Ik stuur die foto door naar Madoka. Ze zou het leuk vinden om je rood te zien blozen!" riep ik terwijl ik plagerig met mijn GSM wegrende. "Je waagt het niet!" riep hij en kwam me achterna. "Haha! Je krijgt me toch niet!" riep ik plagerig. "Myuu, je durft die foto niet te versturen!" riep Ryuga boos toen hij mijn kamer binnenkwam stormen. "Heb ik al gedaan!" riep ik lachend terwijl ik zat te zwaaien met mijn GSM waarop stond dat de foto was uitgewisseld. Hij kwam woedend naar me toe, maar stopte net voor de zetel waar ik op zat. "Wat heeft het toch voor zin." zuchtte hij en ging naast me zitten "Ze vind me toch niet leuk." zei hij en keek naar beneden. "Jawel!" zei ik ter aanmoediging "Ze vind je wel leuk echt waar!" zei ik meer ter aanmoediging. "Nee, onze personages zijn het wel, maar in het echt... Pfft..." zuchtte hij. "Ik weet zeker dat ze je leuk vind." zei ik nog meer ter aanmoediging. "Ok, goed. Ik geloof je." zei hij en stond recht. Hij nam zijn GSM en toetste een nummer in en belde. "Naar wie bel je?" vroeg ik alsof ik het antwoord al niet kon raden. "Naar Madoka. ik ga vragen of ze met me uit wil." zei hij enthousiast. "Ik duim voor je." zei ik. "Oh, ze neemt op." zei hij super enthousiast. "Hallo, met Madoka Amano. Met wie spreek ik?" ''kwam er uit de telefoon. "Hallo, Madoka. Het is Ryuga hier." zei hij en zijn stem leek te stralen. ''"Oh, Ryuga!" ''kwam er blij uit de telefoon. "Ja, ik wou je iets vragen? Wil je met me uit eten vanavond?" vroeg hij blozend. Het was even stil aan de andere kant. Ryuga stond net op het punt om op te hangen totdat er iets uit de telefoon kwam. ''"Natuurlijk!" ''kwam er super enthousiast uit de telefoon. "Goed, ik kom je om 8 uur ophalen, ok?" vroeg hij ook super enthousiast. ''"Ja! Is goed! Ik verheug me erop!" kwam er uit de telefoon en die woorden lieten Ryuga's hart sneller kloppen. "Ik ook! Ik ga nu! Bye!" riep hij super enthousiast. "Bye!" kwam er uit de telefoon. Ryuga hing op en drukte de telefoon tegen zijn hart. "Ik heb een date met Madoka." zei hij en sloot zijn ogen. "Ja, ik zei toch dat ze je leuk vind." zei ik. "Ja, maar ik ga me nu klaarmaken! Over een uur gaan we eten! Ik moet eerst snel nog reserveren. Ik hoop dat ze nog een tafel hebben." zei hij en was druk in de weer. Er werd gebeld. "Ik neem hem wel!" riep ik zodat mijn broer het kon horen. Ik nam op. "Hallo?" vroeg ik aan de parlofoon. "Hallo, Myuu? Het is Gingka hier. Ik wil met je spreken." kwam er uit de parlofoon. Ik versteende. "Myuu?" ''vroeg hij bezorgd. "Er is niets. Kom maar naar boven." zei ik en deed de deur open. ''"Bedankt." zei hij en opende de deur. "Hey." zie ik toen ik de deur open deed. "Hey." antwoordde Gingka en we keken elkaar niet aan. "Kom binnen." zei ik uit beleefdheid en deed de deur wijder open. "Bedankt." zei hij flauwtjes en kwam binnen. "Myuu, ik," begon hij "weet niet wat me bezielde. Het spijt me. Het was mijn bedoeling niet." zei hij over van spijt. "Het geeft niet. Als ik me niet kinderachtig had gedragen." zei ik en keek naar beneden, beschaamd. "Nee, nee!" riep hij over van spijt "Jij deed niets verkeerd! Het was allemaal mijn schuld. Ik had je niet moeten proberen kussen! Het spijt me!" riep hij bijna huilend, maar hij hield zijn tranen in. "Gingka, ik...," begon ik "ik denk dat het beter is dat we wat afstand nemen." zei ik ten slotte en sloeg mijn hand direct voor mijn mond. Waarom zei ik dat? Waarom in vredesnaam zei ik dat?! "W-wat?" vroeg hij vol ongeloof. Ik keek gewoon naar beneden en toen ik opkeek, keek hij me boos aan. "Goed dan." zei hij boos en ging naar de deur "Tot ziens!" riep hij boos. "Ik zie je op de set!" riep ik hem toe. Hij rukte de deur open en draaide zich om naar mij, zijn blik vol woede. "Dat betwijfel ik!" riep hij woedend en smeet de deur dicht. Ik keek door het raam en zag dat hij boos de straat over bonkte. Ik zakte in en huilde. "Ik heb het verpest!" riep ik huilend. Ik wist dat mijn broer me niet hoorde. Ik voelde me zo alleen. ''Wordt vervolgd... ''' Myuu is sleeping.jpg|Ik voel me zo alleen Ryuga smile's.jpg|Ryuga is blij dat hij op een date mag met Madoka Gingka crying for Myuu.png|Gingka huilt Masoka smile's.jpg|Madoka is blij dat ze op een date gaat met Ryuga Myuu kijkt recht in Gingka's ogen.jpg|Myuu is bang dat ze het verpest heeft ' Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Waterkoeler Categorie:Browse Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Love Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Madoka